A Kiss Is Just A Kiss, Until It's Not
by WickedPirate79
Summary: Swan Queen fic. Emma seeks out Regina to help her with her magic after her talk with the Snow Queen got it out of control. Doesn't quite work out... but something else does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happens after the events of episode 04x07. Except in this... Emma actually searches out Regina for help to control her magic, but finds her in the family crypt with Robin and her magic shows itself once more. Regina wants to know what her problem is. None of these characters are mine, they belong to their respected companies (i.e. ABC Studios)

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss Is Just a Kiss, Until It's Not<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The Snow Queen had been wrong; there_ was_ another person who would understand Emma, another person who knew the magic inside, and she was going to find her. Regina was the only one who could help her now, Emma thought to herself as she took off in her yellow bug. The blonde tried to control her magic as she felt it still lingering on the tips of her fingers after she almost hurt her family. "Ugh, why did I let her get to me like that?" She growled at herself as she made a turn at the light, angry the fact the Snow Queen manipulated her feelings like she did. She had tried both calling and texting Regina but received no answer from the brunette, though she wasn't surprised. Why would she want to answer the woman who destroyed her happiness? Emma huffed at the thought. Happiness, is there such a thing anymore at this point?

Emma pulled herself from her thoughts as she realized she was already at her destination; she didn't even remember much of the drive there. Turning off the engine she got out of the car and made her way toward the cemetery, hands shoved in her pockets. Why she decided it would be the first stop on her search, she didn't quite know, except that when Regina hid away it was usually the place she'd go. Opening the door, she saw that the crypt was opened and knew she'd made the right choice. As she descended the stairs she began to think of how she should approach the matter of getting the brunette to help her again after everything. Least Regina didn't hate her, so the brunette told her the last time they were together here. That was at least a starting point.

She was beginning to cheer up at the thought, her magic seeming to calm with it, but it didn't last. Turning the corner she was met with the sight of the back of Robin Hood as he was obviously kissing Regina. _Or attacking her, one or the other_, Emma thought to herself. A shot of anger coursed through Emma at the scene in front of her, though she was unsure why. Before she could even understand what she was doing, and unable to stop herself, Emma found herself walking over to the two and yanking the forest man off and away from Regina. Both looked at her, Regina in shock while Robin with confusion. Pulling her arm back, she swung with all her force and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back with a blast from the exertion of her magic.

Emma froze in her spot, staring down at her hand in disbelief once again. It's getting worse, she thought to herself. It's the magic somehow manipulating her, it has to be otherwise why would she do that? Regina looked down at the man who had just been kissing her, now crumpled on the floor rubbing his jaw, before lifting her eyes to where the intruding blonde now stood. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" The harsh tone of Regina's voice shocking Emma out of the stupor she was in; she shot her head up to look at the woman she had come to ask for help, definitely realizing it was probably no longer an option anymore. "I knew it was too good to be true, you wanting to help me find my 'happy ending'. That's what you said wasn't it? Lamenting how you were brought here to bring everyone their happy ending, even mine. Is this some kind of sick joke to you? First you bring back Marian to crush me, then offer to help only to destroy me all over again." Emma cringed at the insinuations. She looked down at the man she had just sent across the room and then back to the woman in front of her. "Regina, I… that's not…" She honestly didn't know how or even what to say to make the situation any less disastrous. Instead she turned on her heel and walked out of the crypt, leaving a dumbfounded yet enraged Regina in her wake.

She watched as Emma stormed out, her brow furrowed in both frustration and confusion, wondering what had come over the blonde to do such a thing. Robin looked between Regina and the exit as he managed to prop himself up against the wall a moment, bringing his hand to his jaw as he tried moving it around to see if it was broken. "What was that all about? I don't recall doing anything to Miss Swan." Finding his jaw wasn't broken he then focused on trying to and brush himself off. "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. Excuse me." Regina stated before walking off after her, leaving him behind to tend to himself. Robin extended his arm to stop her but was left grasping air as he stood there alone in the crypt.

xxxxxx

Emma sat in her car, hitting the steering wheel once with her fist. "Why'd you do that?" She asked herself aloud as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the wheel. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she didn't see the brunette fast approaching. A loud knock on her window jarred her to alert as she jumped and looked to find dangerous angry brown eyes staring back at her. "Shit." She muttered under her breath as she carefully rolled down the window a few inches, not daring to go any further for fear of a hand reaching out and strangling her. "Out of the car. _Now_, Ms Swan!" Regina growled out. Emma felt very small in that moment, fear keeping her rooted to her spot. "I think I'd prefer to stay in here actually." She stated, moving away from the door just a touch; she'd rather not let the brunette within striking distance of her. She'd been on the receiving end of that in their past and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Even with her own magic now in tow, she didn't trust it. Regina sighed in frustration and flicked her hand, disappearing in a swirl of purple smoke.

Emma looked out the window and scanned the environment outside, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the woman; that relief, however, was short lived. "What the HELL is your problem?" Emma jumped back toward her driver side door at the sound of the voice, groaning as her head came in contact with the metal edge at the top and her elbow smashing against the lower. There sat the angry brunette in the passenger seat of her bug. _So much for escaping that._ Emma held her hand to her head rubbing the spot that was certain to now have a lovely knot or bruise one, as her face scrunched in pain. Regina would be lying to herself if she didn't have just the slightest bit of gratification at the blonde's discomfort. "Well, I'm waiting." She stated, when the other woman didn't answer her question.

"Ugh, I don't know!" Emma yelled back at her, both out of pain and anger. Her head was swimming and not just from the bump; she was just as confused herself about why she had done what she did and where her anger was coming from. The tone shocked Regina, her brow flicking up in surprise. "I believe if anyone should be _mad_ about this situation it should most certainly be me." Emma let out a slow breath to try and relax, then looked up at the other woman with concern; her magic was definitely getting out of control. "Is he alright?" Regina thought for a second. "I would assume so, he was on his own two feet when I left. I... honestly didn't quite check on him." Her voice trailing off as she wondered why she hadn't before she stormed out of there after the blonde. Shaking thoughts from her head, her face hardened once more at the realization of why she was here and not there, as she glared at the blonde. "I was too furious at you to think clearly. Don't change the subject."

Emma's brow rose as her eyes widened a bit. "I… I wasn't trying to… look, I'm sorry." She finally apologized as she turned to look out the front window. "I don't know what came over me exactly. The reason I was even there was because I came looking for you. I was coming to ask for help. My magic is becoming unstable." She paused and flexed her fingers but Regina didn't say anything in return, waiting for more explanation. "Then when I did find you, I also found him there, with you, and anger came over me. Before I knew what I was doing I..." There was no need to continue, the other woman already knew what she had done. Emma just reached out to grip the wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white from the grip as she thought of the scene. Why was it making her angry?

"And why would finding him there with me anger you?" Regina took in the blonde's demeanor, drawing her attention to the now harshly white knuckles. Her anger was gradually dissipating, placed instead with concern, as she reached out and pried the fingers from the steering wheel. Emma jerked her hands away and placed them in her lap. "Don't, I… I might hurt you." She look down at them while refusing to look at the other woman. "Where exactly is this anger coming from, Emma?" Regina questioned but the blonde said nothing, afraid of the only possibility that seemed to keep racing through her mind as she batted it away with each attempt it made at moving to the forefront of her thoughts. "I believe I deserve an answer." Regina's patience was on a very thin line, though she was trying to keep it in check. "You also deserve to be more than someone's second choice." That was all the blonde responded with, causing Regina to scrunch her brow in confusion. "And that is a perfect reason to walk up to someone and knock them clear across the floor? Apparently there are double standards where you and I are concerned when it comes to attacking someone. You can, I can't." The aggravated edge returning in her tone. Emma's head shot up to look at the brunette. "What? No! I..." She quickly looked back down feeling it easier to talk without having to look at the other woman. "I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I wouldn't have been a second choice had _someone_ not decided to bring the dead back with them." Regina snapped a little, a touch of venom still making it's presence known but was soon replaced with hurt, reflective in her tone, as she continued. "And maybe... I would rather be someone's second choice than no choice at all." She turned her gaze away from the blonde next to her and stared out the passenger window. Those words snapped Emma out of her self loathing as she looked back over to the brunette. Wasn't that what she was doing with Hook? Settling for _her_ second choice, because she figured she'd have no chance with her first. That's why the anger, the outburst; she had been denying it to herself all this time but, it was true. Seeing Regina with that forest boy like that had finally caused her to break. Before she dared lose her nerve, Emma shifted in her seat, turning a bit more towards the brunette as she reached out and turned Regina's face towards her, crashing her lips against hers.

The brunette reached up with the intent of pushing the other woman away from her but instead, found her hands gripping into the blonde's leather jacket, pulling her closer against her as she kissed her back with just as much fervor. As the kiss broke moments later, Emma rested her forehead against the brunette's as they took a minute to steady themselves. "You were my first choice; you have been for a while. I just… denied those feelings to myself and instead, settled when I thought it wouldn't be impossible." Regina was surprised by the blonde's confession but made no move at a comment at first, simply taking in the words as she felt something physically change within her heart though she couldn't tell what exactly. "I thought nothing was supposed to be impossible for the _savior_." She finally retorted back in a quiet fashion, a faint smirk playing upon her lips. "Though still again, you were thwarting my happy ending." Emma pulled back and looked up into silky, chocolate brown eyes as hurt began to etch it's way upon her own eyes at the statement. But Regina gazed back with affection as she took the woman's chin between her fingers. "Keeping your true feelings from me." She leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss upon her lips, lingering for only a moment before moving back. Emma's eyes fluttered open as she took in Regina's content face, feeling the anger completely erased and relief soothing over her. "I promise to make it up to you." She spoke softly, moving a lock of hair from the brunette's face. "Good, because you'll need a life time to do so, and I'm going to hold you to it." Regina commented with a smirk as she sild her fingers over the collar of Emma's jacket and down, caressing the leather before gently tugging her back into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story was supposed to be only a one-shot. But after requests for more and the fact I forgot to switch the story over to complete and left it as 'In-Progress' You now get what you want... more. ;) One guest reviewer did have a slight constructive criticism and I tried to take that into account when doing this next chapter. I do hope this is to your liking. Enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Pulling themselves from the kiss, the atmosphere within the car became still once more. Emma glanced down and slowly took Regina's hand within hers, caressing her thumb over the brunette's knuckles. "So, what do we do now?" Emma wondered aloud. She had thrown herself out there with the kiss and while Regina had seemed to express interest in return, Emma knew nothing was ever easy especially in Storybrooke and especially when others were involved. Regina was contemplating, looking out toward the direction of the cemetery and her family crypt, not knowing quite where to start. When the brunette didn't answer, Emma stole a glance up at her and noticed where she was looking. _Of course she still has feelings for him_,_ idiot._ Emma berated herself, doubt beginning to lace it's vile web with precision, targeting her at her weakest point. "You should probably get back to him." She removed her hand from the other woman's and shifted to sit back in her seat, staring forward as she gripped the steering wheel once again; she needed something to keep her grounded and her emotions in check. Now was not the time for her magic to catch her off guard and rage out of control.

Regina immediately noticed the loss the moment Emma took her hand away, as though a part of her had somehow been taken with it. She turned and watched the blonde intently, wondering what had suddenly changed. "I can sense your magic flaring again. What's wrong? Why did you move your hand from mine?"

The blonde blinked a few times before looking down at her hands, releasing them from the steering wheel. She had not noticed the magic this time, lapping at the edges of reality, her mind had been too preoccupied to pay attention; she thought she had it under control. Emma could tell it was craving its release to explore its new found strength and her fear of loss was only making it worse. "Sorry. It's nothing." She flexed her fingers a couple times making sure everything was alright before placing them in her lap, then shifted her gaze to the other woman. Regina glared at her with eyes narrowed, making it quite evident that she wasn't going to let Emma get away with that answer. "Fine. You didn't answer and then, well, I saw you looking toward where you left _forest boy_. I just…" Emma turned away again and rubbed her forehead with her hand, feeling a headache settling in.

Regina continued to regard the other woman with concern. She knew all too well the fight or flight mode she sensed the blonde was in; she had been there far too many times herself. "Emma, what just happened is a lot to take in." The blonde felt a touch of calm wash over her at the sound of Regina calling her by name, not Miss Swan like she usually spoke, but _Emma_. Strange that something so small and seemingly insignificant to most could do such a thing, but it did. It always had.

Emma let out a small huff of annoyance at herself and relaxed back in her seat a bit, staring up at the roof of the car. "I know, and didn't exactly have the best timing." She spoke softly, letting her head roll to the side to look over at Regina and finding a pair of tender satin brown eyes gazing back at her.

"Well, picking the wrong time does seem to be something you're quite good at." Regina teased as she brought her hand up to brush a wisp of blonde hair away from Emma's face before tracing her jawline with the lightest touch, the small act causing a faint smile to play upon the blonde's lips. Emma reached up and held Regina's hand, turning her head just the slightest to place a kiss upon her palm.

Regina gave a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, not wanting to end the moment but knowing it needed to be… for now. "I should probably get back to Robin so he doesn't worry and come looking."

Emma reluctantly let go of her hand, knowing it needed to be done. "What are you going to tell him? I mean, unless you're still…" Regina silenced the blonde's doubt with her thumb as it brushed across her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her.

"I honestly don't know what I am going to tell him." Regina whispered as the kiss broke, letting her forehead rest against Emma's a few moments before pulling back. "You and I _will _discuss whatever has just transpired between us, but later." She placed a light kiss upon Emma's cheek before turning to open her door and exit the car. Just before she closed the door, she paused and ducked her head back inside. "Would you stop by the manor later?"

"Um. Yeah, okay." Emma nodded in affirmation. Regina gave a somber smile before moving to shut the door and head back toward the cemetery. The blonde let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched Regina walking off into the distance, then leaned her head against the headrest in thought. Her feelings were actually out there, the guard that she had put into place so long ago was no longer up; her walls she had perfected in building over the years were down and now she felt extremely vulnerable. She brought her hand up and brushed her fingers across her lips, remembering Regina's upon hers. _Well, she didn't kill me. That's a good sign, right? But where will it go from here? _Whether she had truly realized it or not at the time, she had given Regina her heart; the woman that had a vault full of them and had crushed those who had hurt her, now possessed Emma's. Perhaps not physically like the others but emotionally, and sometimes that can be just as damaging if crushed.

Letting out a long sigh, Emma pulled herself together and started her car. Her magic seemed to be in control at that moment and she needed to get out of there before she became some whimpering lost pup. That wasn't her. What she needed was a drink, or two. She stepped on the gas a little harder than she had intended as the wheels spun on the gravel before the car lurched forward, kicking the pebbles up in it's wake.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina came to a stop as she arrived in front of the Mills family crypt. Her gaze drifted over the architecture as she took a moment to become lost in her thoughts. _What do I do, daddy?_ She questioned to the void in her heart as she wrapped her arms around herself. She still missed her father dearly, the one person in her life that simply wanted her happy and she had taken his life all those years ago for just that… a chance at happiness, but at a great and terrible cost in the end. Her mind had been so clouded and filled with vengeance and hate back then, wanting others to suffer as she had, it consumed her. But through being a mother to Henry she learned there was more to fight for, better things, than the darkness that had almost won. She now found herself truly at the doorway to her fate; a man who was foretold through pixie dust all those years ago, or a woman who came into her life only a few years back and helped change her into the person she now was and to whom she shares a son. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, she entered the crypt and began her descent upon the stairs to find Robin.

Robin was sitting there looking around the room, debating whether to leave or stay, when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. "Regina?" He called out as he went to stand, the woman in question soon coming into view. "Are you alright?" He asked, noting the less than pleased demeanor from her and thoughtful expression. "I'm fine, Robin." Regina answered him back quietly as she moved to look at the portion of her vault that had been damaged from the earlier confrontation, her back to him. She couldn't look at him, not yet. She realized at that point that no matter her choice, someone was going to be hurt by it and she needed just a moment to collect herself to deal with whatever the outcome. She cared for both Emma _and_ Robin, but there was only one she had come to realize in her heart… she actually _loved_.

Robin scrunched his brow as he took a step toward her, his arm outstretched in intent to place his hand on her shoulder. "So did you find Miss Swan? Was she able to give you an explanation?" His hand came to rest on her shoulder just at the base of her neck, giving a gentle massaging motion in hopes of helping her. Regina remained quiet, not turning to look at him, her arms wrapped around her as she moved out of his touch; Robin immediately dropped his hand away to give her the space she apparently wanted. "Regina, talk to me."

"I think we need to end this." She stated somberly as she finally turned to look at him, seeing the look of confusion and slight hurt behind his eyes.

"What?" Robin scrunched his face, trying to make sense of her words. "End... us?" He moved into her personal space, taking her hands in his. "I know I've had a hard time coming to terms with my feelings between you and Marian and it has hurt you, which I never wished to do. But I can't deny that this..." He moved their hands to place hers over his chest. "My heart. It is yours. I...I love you. Please tell me what happened out there that changed you against me."

Regina looked down at their hands, her brow furrowed in sadness at the pain she was sure she'd cause. Though it was true he _had_ hurt her, she no longer wished to be that person who wanted revenge. She gingerly removed her hands from his and brought them down. "Someone just made me realize I deserve to be more than someone's second choice. That maybe I wasn't truly in love with you but instead with the idea of being loved again, that I accepted without much thought. It was what I had wanted for so long, to be loved and accepted. That's fair to neither you nor I. It feel that perhaps I was blinded by pixie dust from long ago, but I'm seeing quite clearly now and I refuse to let that past now dictate my happiness."

"No, Regina." Robin moved to take her hands once more but she flinched away. "Regina, I'm here. We had found each other. You're not my second choice. Please tell me how I can fix this. You're..."

Regina brought her hand up to stop his lament. "You're _not_ listening." She furrowed her own brow in hurt. "I don't love you as you love me. And besides that, you went back to your _wife_ because you were a honorable man and I respected that, despite how bad it hurt. And now you're willing to give up your honor so you can be with me? The one thing that makes you a good man." Robin scrunched his face again and was about to interrupt but the look on Regina's face caused him pause. "You would lose it because of me. Do you realize how that sounds?"

"Regina, I…" He dropped his shoulders in slight defeat, knowing she was right.

"How do you think that would make me feel in the end? Truly, I want to know." Regina's voice gradually began to raise in volume as a small touch of anger she didn't know was there began to brew. Catching herself as she felt her hands balling into fists, she paused and calmed herself. "I would just see myself as a monster all over again. I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't go back to that again." Her voice was softer and almost broken as she said the words.

"I didn't think of it like that. Regina, please believe me when I say that I would never want to hurt you like that." Robin pleaded gently. Regina looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, which only made what she had to say next all the more difficult. "I know you had good intentions but… I just can't." She stepped to him and cupped his cheek gently. "Go to your wife, to your son. They need you. And deep down inside, you know you need them as well." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm not going to let some pixie dust so many years ago dictate who is for me." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his other cheek before pulling back and dropping her hand away. "I'm sorry. But I am choosing to be in charge of my own destiny."

Robin felt his heart clench at her words but made no motion to add his own at first. Her choice had been made, that was clear. He stood there a moment before hesitantly taking her hand into his own and bringing it up to place a kiss upon the back of it then looked into her eyes. "I hope Miss Swan will make you happy then." A surprised look came upon Regina's face at the man's knowledge of such, causing a smile to finally show up on Robin's. "Come now, your majesty. I may not be the sharpest man and perhaps a bit slow at understanding, but between Miss Swan's outburst and your change of heart, or perhaps clarity of heart as it were, after speaking with her, it is the only thing that could truly come as an explanation." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss upon the lips. "You _do_ deserve happiness, Regina. And if Miss Swan has been the one to make you see that then she's truly special. But know you will always have a place in my heart." He kissed her once more before bowing out and leaving her to be. Regina moved to collapse upon the stone, sitting there as she let soak in what had just taken place. _Am I making the right choice?_

* * *

><p>The bell above the door chimed as Emma walked into the diner, finding an unoccupied seat at the counter and planting herself there. "Emma. What can I get for you?" Granny smiled at the blonde as she came out of the back.<p>

"A beer. Or four." Emma sighed as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it down next to her.

"That bad huh?" The older woman reached for a glass and began filling it with the amber liquid. "Well, I'm sure you already know your parents have been looking for you, along with a few others." She finished and set the glass down in front of Emma.

The blonde said nothing as she grabbed the glass and almost downed the drink in one take. She really didn't want to deal with her family or anyone else for that matter. Granny's eyes rose as she watched before making another without question. By the time she was done, Emma had already finished off the first. Taking the empty glass, Granny set the new full one in front of her. "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Emma took a generous sip of the new beer before answering the older woman. "Besides the fact my magic keeps going out of control and I broke a wall out of a building? Or maybe the incident where I almost hurt David and Killian?"

"Well that would definitely deserve a drink, or two. I'll agree with you there, but I've seen you deal with worse." She reached out and patted Emma's hand in understanding before moving to take her glass and fill it once more. "Those aren't the real reasons for your little afternoon beer fest though, are they?" She gave a knowing look over her glasses at Emma before handing her drink back to her.

"No, they're not." She sighed and took the offered drink and sipped it more slowly that time before setting it down, keeping her hand on it as she stared at the contents in thought. "I just made a rash decision and took a huge risk; I still don't know if it was a mistake or not. I wasn't thinking and before I knew it I... " Emma caught herself and cleared her throat instead. "Look, all I know is it's either going to change everything, or hurt like hell." She ran her finger along the lip of the glass.

Though Emma hadn't exactly said who or what the decision was about, Granny assumed she knew. "I think it'll end up just fine." She commented, causing Emma to lift her gaze to look at her as Granny gave a small wink. "Even though we've all had our differences with her, I can't deny Regina's changed." She reached out and patted Emma's hand as she leaned in to speak lower. "And I think deep down inside she knows it's because of you and Henry." Granny smiled and gave the blonde's hand a light squeeze before moving away. "Don't lose that hope of yours." She finished, flipping her towel over her shoulder.

Emma furrowed her brow and looked down a minute shaking her head in confusion, wondering how the older woman knew. "How did you…" She went to ask but the older woman cut her off with a small chuckle.

"Dear, I learn quite a lot about this town, owning this little diner. And I've also noticed the looks." She gave a wink and went to grab some dirty plates down at the other end of the counter.

Emma watched her and was about to ask more when the bell above the door chimed. She glanced back toward the door and groaned inwardly when she saw it was Killian. _I seriously don't need this right now._ She turned away and grabbed her beer to down the rest of it, then lifting her glass to Granny, a silent plea for another one.

"There you are Swan." Killian stated as he sauntered over to the counter where the blonde sat. Granny stole a glance over at the pirate, noting the look upon Emma's face as well and shook her head. She reached under the counter and sneaked a shot of whiskey in along with the beer before placing it back in front of Emma. Wiping her hands on her towel, she gave a light pat on Emma's hand once more then excused herself, heading into the backroom.

Killian gave the blonde a welcoming smile as he leaned down to kiss her, but Emma brought her hand up to place it on his chest and gave a slight push back, turning her face away from him. "Please, don't." She grabbed her beer and went to take a generous swig and choked, pulling the glass back to look at it. _She could have at least given me a warning._ Emma shook her head to brush off the surprise then took another sip before setting it down and wiping the edge of her mouth with her finger.

Killian scrunched his brow in confusion at her reaction to him and sat down next to her. "Something wrong?" He asked, reaching to place his hand over hers, but she moved it away before he could and his concern only grew. "Is it because of earlier? Look, I know you didn't intend to hurt me. I'm fine." Killian motioned for her to look at him, that he was in one piece. "Besides, you seem to be in control of your magic now, love. I know you're not going to hurt me." He tried to comfort her, moving to place his arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"I can't keep doing this, Killian." Emma stated, turning herself completely toward him so she could face him.

"Do what?" Killian questioned back, cocking his head slightly.

"This, us." She motioned between the two of them. "I have tried to let it work, truly. But… I'm done lying to myself."

"What are you getting at, love? You're making no sense right now. How much ale have you had?" He asked and went to pick up her glass but she snatched it before he could and finished it, putting it down a bit harder than she intended, making him jump a bit. "Look, let me just take you back to your place and we can talk about whatever it is."

Emma growled a little as she stood up and dug in her pocket for her money, setting it on the counter, then grabbed her jacket to shrug it back on. Killian went to stand as well, thinking she was taking his advice as he went to help her with her jacket but she stepped out of his reach. "I have to go." Emma snapped and brushed him off, making her way to the door.

"Swan, wait…" He took a step and reached to grab her but she sidestepped and walked out the door, leaving a confused Killian standing in the middle of the diner. "What the bloody hell was that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Emma!" David stated with a smile of relief that she was alright, since last time he saw her she was running away from them with her magic out of control. However, the smile and relief were short lived and replaced with concern once more as he saw her state. "Emma? What's…" His words halted as she rushed past him, all too caught up in her thoughts to stop and deal with anymore people.

"Not now." Emma muttered in irritation as she made her way to her car and fumbled with her keys, even dropping them once. David stood there watching, wondering what was going on with her as Killian came out the door of the diner.

"Swan!" The pirate ran over to the car and went to stand on the passenger side, looking over the hood at her. "Come on, Swan. Don't you think I at least deserve an answer for what I did... though I'm bloody well lost as to what it could be."

"Please leave me alone right now, Killian. Contrary to your ego, not everything is about you." Emma gritted her teeth in anger when she couldn't get the car door open. She could feel her magic flaring again and that meant someone would likely get hurt, and soon.

"Love, I can help if you'd just tell me what's wrong." Killian pleaded, leaned over the car as he rested his arms on the top with his hand over his hook.

Emma sighed and realized she was in no shape to drive with her emotions as they were and began to walk off down the road. Killian went to follow her but she stopped and turned, glaring at him. "I swear you don't know the meaning of 'NO'. And if you don't _back off_, I fear you're going to be in worse shape than that stupid Robin. Just let me breathe!"

Killian furrowed his brow, wondering what the hell that all meant. "Look just…"

Emma threw up her hands in aggravation, sending the pirate flying backwards and hitting the ground so hard that he skidded a few feet. Emma dropped her hands and looked at them and then to him. She just gave the man a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I'm..." Emma sighed in slight defeat then turned on her heels and walked down the street, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

When all was done, David rushed over to help Killian up. "What was that all about?" He asked as he got the pirate back on his feet. "Wait. Did you do something to her? If you did I swear..."

Killian shrugged out of the other man's help once the accusations started to be thrown at him and looked David in the eye. "Listen, mate. It wasn't me. I am just as confused as you are." David continued to eye him with suspicion before finally taking into account Killian _might_ be telling the truth, giving him a short nod before turning to look in the direction Emma was headed. "She did mention something about Robin though, maybe he knows." The pirate added in as he turned his attentions in the same direction.

"Why would she mention Robin?" David furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of anything that had just transpired.

"Dunno mate. All I know is she said I'd be in worse shape than him if I didn't back off." Killian folded his arms.

David watched until he could no longer see Emma then turned to place a hand on Killian's shoulder. "After what I just saw… you'd probably be wise to do what she says. If she's like Snow, you don't mess with them when they're in that mood. Just let it go. She can take care of herself." He patted him on the shoulder, then turned him around and put his arm around his shoulders. "Come on, first drink is on me. I think after that we both need one."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to my readers for all your interest and support in this little story. It has kind of ventured off on it's own path as I listened to my muses as I wrote the chapter. Hope you enjoy this next installment. I look forward to your thoughts and reviews. Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Well, here goes nothing." Emma mumbled to herself as she pushed the small gate open and began her walk up the pathway to the manor. She thought about the first time she had brought Henry back there. To say she was intimidated was an understatement, but seeing Regina then… she remembered her heart skipping a beat for a whole other reason.

Making her way to the door, she hesitated a moment before reaching out to knock then stepped back, waiting for Regina to answer. She shoved her hands in her back pockets, shifting her gaze around cautiously, feeling paranoid as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "We're just going to talk. One way or the other, this will all be over with." She spoke aloud to herself as she continued to wait.

Regina was sitting in the living room with a glass of cider, absentmindedly swirling it as she was lost in thought, thinking of what happened between the blonde and her earlier that day. When she heard the knock, her head snapped up toward the direction of the front door. Taking a generous drink of her cider, she set the glass on the table next to her before standing up and straightening out any wrinkles in her clothes. As she walked past the mirror in the foyer she stopped and took in her reflection. The words she spoke to Henry flowed through her mind. '_But the next time a happy ending knocks on my door I'm going to be ready.'_

Another knock on the door pulled her attentions away as she shook her head of the thought, quickly checking her hair and makeup before going to answer it. "Miss Sw…. Emma, please, come in." She stated as she opened the door to the blonde. Emma dipped her stance slightly as she stepped inside. "Would you care for some cider?" Regina asked as she made her way into the study. Emma followed close behind as she felt a bit of déja vu to back during their first meeting, she just hoped it wouldn't end quite the same.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." Emma stumbled over her words as she tried to keep her nerves steady. She hadn't seen the other woman since earlier in the day, after their kiss, before the brunette had left to speak with that forest dweller. She felt a light shock-wave of anger run through her at the thought of that man again, her magic definitely wanting to take care of that matter. She was anxious, almost wanting to bolt in that instance, fearing her magic would flare again. But instead she fought through it and fixed her gaze on the woman walking ahead of her, feeling the calm almost instantly**. **

Once they were in the room, Regina went over to pour a glass of cider for Emma. The blonde stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room looking around, not sure if she should sit or continue standing. She shifted slightly from one foot to the other as she contemplated her decision. Her mind was screaming at her with the weight of all that had occurred that day, that she couldn't even concentrate on a simple task as sitting. _This is ridiculous_.

Regina turned around after pouring the glass of cider for her guest and stopped as she watched Emma contemplating something. _She almost looks like a caged animal_. She thought to herself as she furrowed her brow slightly, hoping the blonde didn't actually feel that way being there. Sighing, Regina walked over to the other woman and nudged the glass lightly against her arm. "Here, perhaps this will help." She stated as she held it out to Emma.

The blonde jerked out of her thoughts and turned to look at Regina before glancing down at the offered glass and taking it. "Thanks." She noticed her hand shaking as the liquid sloshed around in the glass and quickly brought her other hand to grip it as well to steady it. That's just what she needed to do, drop it, break the glass and make a mess. She'd be kicked out for sure. Taking a sip of her drink to try and calm herself, she watched over the rim of her glass, the brunette's every move as she walked over to her chair to sit. The woman reminded Emma of a majestic alpha lioness, regal but also dangerous.

Again, déja vu hit the blonde as she thought back to the first time she was in that room. But they had come quite a long way since then, hadn't they? Yes, of course they had, Emma decidedly answered her own thought. Both had changed so much in the few years since she had decided to stay in that small town. Regina had changed the most though, and Emma was certain the brunette woman had definitely kissed her back earlier, and _that _was a far cry from wanting her out of town or trying to kill her.

When her gaze finally fixed upon Regina's intensely dark chocolate brown eyes, she found them watching her as they seemed to burn into her very soul. _Was it hot in here, or just…?_ Emma felt her cheeks flush and lowered her eyes back to her glass in front of her. She took another quick sip of the cider before turning to find a seat across from the brunette. Both women remained quiet, neither one knowing where to start. Regina wasn't exactly the greatest at the emotion thing and Emma… well, Emma was dealing with her own inner demons from her past, and the all too constant reminder of being unwanted.

"So…" The blonde started, tapping the edge of her glass with her finger. Should she make small talk or jump right into everything? Her finger traveled lazily around the rim of the glass as she waited for the words to find their way out of her mouth.

"So…" Regina repeated back softly, her eyes never wavering from the woman in front of her.

Emma shifted a little in her spot, trying to find a comfortable spot but her nerves wouldn't let her. "So...um, how did Robin take it?" The question finally slipped from her lips, her heart trembling within her chest. Regina sat there thinking of how to properly answer the question, but her lack of response only seemed to fill the blonde with doubt. "I mean, unless you…" Emma swallowed hard, feeling as though if she didn't her heart would simply fly right out, along with her stomach. "You know what, nevermind." She set her drink down on the table. "I'm sure he swept you off your feet all over again and… maybe this was a bad idea." She pushed herself up and turned to leave, Regina remaining calm as she watched everything unfold.

Emma made it as far as the doorway before stopping and whirling around to glare at the brunette. "Why aren't you going to say anything?" Her heart threatening to beat the last bit of life out of her.

Regina casually reached for her glass and took a sip before setting it down and fixing her gaze back upon the irritated blonde. "Because clearly you have already made up _my_ mind for me in that head of yours. Just as you did in the car earlier today."

Emma went to open her mouth to argue but Regina arched her brow in challenge and she realized then that she had done exactly what the brunette had said and immediately shut it. _Way to go, Emma._ "Sorry." She sighed and walked back to sit down where she had been. "Maybe this cider wasn't a good idea afterall." She pushed the glass a little further away from her. "I already had quite a bit at the diner before I came here. Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea either."

"Yes, perhaps not." Regina commented, her brow creasing a bit as she regarded the blonde. "But I believe I told you in the car that this new turn of events between us is a lot to take in, so excuse me if I didn't wish to rush right into an answer that could be misconstrued by you. I guess that backfired on me." She stood up and picked up her glass, finishing the last sip before going to pour some more for herself. "So, will you let me answer your question? Or would you prefer to try your mind reading skills again, since they worked so well for you the first time?" She asked as she walked back to her seat.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed a bit in irritation. Regina was a damn good wordsmith, the blonde would give her that; she knew just the right way to say things to piss her off sometimes. The woman was infuriating but somehow Emma was in love with her all the same. She reached and grabbed her glass again to finish off the drink, just in case the answer was not what she was hoping for.

Regina raised her brow as she watched the blonde finish her drink. "I thought you said that was a bad idea, drinking more. But I guess you're quite incorrigible. Aren't you, Miss Swan? I do hope this isn't a sign of how you will take things with our relationship, so indecisively, saying one thing and doing another." Emma was in the midst of swallowing when the word relationship clicked in her head and she choked on the last bit, covering her mouth as she coughed. "Perhaps you would like some water instead?" Regina asked, lip curling in the faintest of smirks.

Emma coughed once more before moving her hand away and wiping her mouth with her finger as she looked to the other woman. "Yeah, well... _you're_ quite infuriating. But you said '_our_ relationship'? So does that mean…"

Regina's face softened toward the blonde, the defensive banter taking a backseat as she moved to get up and come sit next to Emma. "All in good time, dear." She reached out and touched the other woman's cheek, brushing it with her thumb as Emma leaned into the touch. Things always seemed to be that way with them; they both had defenses that rose on instinct due to their pasts, but they always found their way through the storm and when they did, it was always the other who was there waiting on the other side.

"As for Robin, at first he was… confused, because I told him we needed to end what we had. I explained to him that someone made me realize I deserve to be more than someone's second choice." Emma looked up into her eyes as she continued to listen, Regina giving a gentle smile. "I told him that perhaps I wasn't truly in love with him but instead with the idea of being loved again, that I accepted him without much thought; I was blinded by pixie dust from long ago, but I'm seeing quite clearly now."

"And what are you seeing?" Emma dared ask, as she tried to remind herself to breathe.

Regina leaned in and kissed her instead of answering right away. "You." She whispered as she eventually released the kiss and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "I refuse to let the past now dictate my happiness." She slowly pulled back to search for warm hazel eyes, the eyes that understood her more than others ever had. "Robin fought my decision at first, but in the end… in the end, he said I deserved happiness." She reached out and moved a piece of hair away from Emma's face. "And he said if I had found that person, the one to make me see that I deserve that, then _she's_ truly special." Regina finished and sat there, letting the blonde take in those last few words.

Emma's face was slightly flushed from the kiss, or was it the drink? "So does this '_she_', the one he referred to, make you see that? That you deserve happiness. That you deserve someone who understands and accepts you for the person you are, infuriating as you can be sometimes." A hint of a smile touched her lips.

Regina's brow quirked at the last statement. "I'm not quite sure. She can be quite irritating herself." She gave the blonde a small smirk. "And she also tried to escape earlier, before I could tell her. So I'm not sure if she wants that."

"Well she must be a complete idiot if she tried to leave you behind. And I am pretty sure she feels like one."

"Yes, well…" Regina moved but a mere breath away from the blonde. "She's my idiot." She whispered and captured Emma's lips once again in a tender kiss. "Now that you have heard my answer, you are more than welcome to up and storm off as you did earlier, _if_ that is still your intentions, of course."

"You know damn well that was never my intentions." Emma glared at her with a playful undertone. "I'm not that big of an idiot."

Regina smirked as she brought her hand up to hold Emma's chin between her fingers. "I don't know. You do have two big idiots as parents." The blonde swatted her hand away playfully as Regina chuckled. "Speaking of, just imagine what those two will do when they find out our little relationship. I'm sure they will have their own issues with your new found 'awakening'." She smirked as Emma closed her eyes and put her head down into her hands, groaning at the thought. "You know, you could always call it a late blooming rebellion."

Emma pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at the brunette. "You're _not_ funny."

"On the contrary, I thought I was being quite witty." Regina retorted back. "Are my one-liners not doing it for you, dear? We could always move on to other things, like how well the pirate took the news of his Swan's departure. I'm quite intrigued to know."

Emma's face fell a little at the mention of Killian. "I… didn't exactly tell him yet." She looked down realizing what a complete hypocrite she had been earlier when she was upset, thinking Regina hadn't told Robin of them. In reality she had and it was Emma herself who hadn't.

"I see." Regina arched her brow as she watched the blonde and her inner battles once more. "So would this be the moment I should get up and storm off?"

"I deserve that." Emma slowly raised her head to look at Regina.

The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Emma's jacket pulling her towards herself. "Idiot." She stated before capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

Emma reached up and tangled her fingers in dark locks as the kiss intensified. But it didn't last long as they heard the front door open and close, both women reluctantly pulling from the kiss. "That should be Henry." Regina commented as she moved her finger along the edge of her lip in hopes of wiping away any smeared lipstick.

Emma froze at the mention of their son. "What should we tell him?" She looked to the brunette for an answer. "I don't think we should tell him about..." She paused, not knowing exactly what they were at the moment.

"Us?" Regina questioned, finishing Emma's statement for her. "For now, no. I think you're right. However, he's a clever boy. He'll know something is up before too long."

"Mom?!" The boy called out, interrupting their discussion, as he looked through the different rooms.

"In here, Henry." Regina called out, as she moved away from the blonde a little; they were a bit too close for frienemies to be. She looked to Emma one final time and noticed the slightest hint of her lipstick on the corner of her mouth. Reaching out quickly, she managed to wipe it away with her thumb just before their son came through the door.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde, a smile beaming on his face at the surprise.

"Hey, kiddo. Regina agreed to help me with my magic some more, so we were just talking on how to do that." Emma answered as she stood up and walked over to him, putting a little more distance between her and Regina.

Henry looked between his two moms as thoughtrying to figure something out before finally dropping his bag on the couch and plopping down next to the brunette. "Cool. So, anything I can do?"

Emma looked over to Regina for an answer, as she shoved her hands in her back pockets. The brunette kept her eyes trained on her for just a moment longer before turning her attention to Henry. "I think we're done for the day, actually. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner." She reached out and stroked his hair.

"Alright." The boy stated as he got up, but before he left he turned back to look at Regina. "Can mom stay to have dinner with us?"

Regina arched her brow and leaned to look around her son at the woman in question. "Well, Miss Swan? Our son seems to want you to stay for dinner." Henry twisted to look to her as well.

"Uh… sure, kiddo. I'd like that." Emma gave him a crooked grin before he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. As she hugged the boy back, the blonde's eyes sought out Regina's once more.

When the boy released from the embrace he darted out the door to head upstairs. "Henry!" Regina called after him, seeing his bag still on the couch. The boy was half way up the stairs when he heard his mother's voice and turned back, peeking his head in the door. Regina motioned with a tilt of her head towards his bookbag and he sheepishly stepped back in to grab it before heading back up toward his room.

Regina waited a few moments to make sure Henry was truly upstairs, before standing up to walk over to Emma. "Well, looks like you'll be staying for dinner then. I guess that means you get out of telling that pirate of yours once again." She commented as she trailed a finger down the blonde's leather jacket. "Pity. I was so looking forward to the fireworks." She smirked as she moved around her to leave and head to the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels to follow. "You're not going to try and kill me with food again are you?" She questioned lightheartedly as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Don't tempt me." Regina looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes and her signature smirk, as Emma returned it with a mischievous flick of her brow.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Henry had managed to talk Emma into staying a little while longer after dinner to help him with his homework while Regina cleaned up the kitchen. Emma had offered to help clean up but Regina insisted she liked her kitchen a certain way and shooed her out instead. After everything was done, the boy somehow talked the two of them into watching a movie together before Regina insisted he head to bed due to school the next day. Henry had reluctantly agreed and hugged both his moms goodnight before heading upstairs to his room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell Killian." Emma stated once she knew their son was out of earshot, looking over to the brunette. Regina sat on the other side of the couch, watching her intently. "I can't, not until I know my magic is under control." The blonde dropped her gaze as she continued. "After what I did today, I don't trust myself if I get upset again."

"It's understandable. I saw first hand your temperament with that. And I'm quite certain Robin won't be forgetting it anytime soon either. You did pack quite a punch, literally." Emma looked back up at her once more and she could have sworn she had seen just a flicker of amusement on Regina's face before it was gone. "But you seemed to have it under control with me, besides the slight flare up in the car." The brunette commented in wonder. "Of all people to upset you to that extent, it's usually me." Her lip curled in a smirk.

"Maybe you're losing your edge." Emma teased back, a soft smile making its way upon her face.

Regina placed her hand down on the middle cushion of the couch to support herself as she leaned over. "Oh, is that so?" She purred as she arched her brow mischievously.

Emma moved toward her and kissed her, bringing her hand up to place it upon Regina's cheek. "No, you're still completely infuriating." She smiled against the brunette's lips, kissing her again before pulling back. "But I don't know how to explain it. You just somehow seem to help control the magic. Maybe it fears you." She caressed the brunette's cheek as she smiled faintly before dropping her hand away.

Regina couldn't help as a small chuckle escaped her at the woman's last statement. "As it should." She teased and winked. "But that settles it then." The brunette commented as she moved to sit back up straight. Emma creased her brow and cocked her head in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "You'll stay here for the night. You just said it yourself, I help keep you in check. We don't need you off destroying the town." She gave her a teasing smirk.

Emma couldn't deny that the offer was enticing. She would much rather stay at the mansion than have to go deal with the alternative, but there was one concern that weighed on her. "What about Henry? He will ask questions."

"We simply tell him that it was so late by the time we finished talking that I offered you the guest room." Regina answered casually as she went to stand up and stretch her legs. "It _is_ late after all."

_Right, the guest room, of course_. Emma thought to herself, slightly disappointed but then again, it was still better than turning down the idea and having to head home. "Alright. Settled it is then." She stood as well, stretching as a yawn escaped. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought. I didn't realize how late it actually is."

Regina nodded and lead the blonde up the stairs, showing her to the guest room and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Emma." She place a tender kiss on her lips before heading to her own room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma lay there staring up into the darkness of the room. She had tried to sleep a few times, each time plagued by nightmares of her magic almost killing someone. First it was Killian, then her family, the last time had shaken her the most. Henry laid there unconscious after an explosion caused by her magic had knocked him out. She knew they were just dreams but the last seemed all too real.

Getting out of bed, she slipped her jeans back on and made her way over to the bedroom door to ease it open. She walked the short distance to Henry's room and peeked in to check on him. Seeing that he was safe and resting soundly, she let out a light sigh of relief. As she turned to head back to the guest room it was then she noticed the light coming from underneath Regina's door. Padding down the hallway, she hesitated a few moments before giving a light rap on the door.

Regina was sitting up in her bed reading a book when she heard the gentle knock. "Come in." She stated as she closed her book and removed her glasses, setting them in her lap.

Emma opened the door sheepishly and slipped inside. "Sorry. I saw your light on and…" She looked down feeling a bit like a child all of a sudden. "I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares every time I close my eyes. Then I started thinking what if I get angry in my sleep and something happens?"

Regina thought over the blonde's words carefully. "Your concern is understandable, given the circumstances with all that happened today. And as to the nightmares… well, now perhaps you have a taste of how it can be. I have had far too many myself over the years." Her face softened with a tint of sadness. "It can be unpleasant at times."

The blonde furrowed her brow with heartache in that instant. She had come in, perhaps seeking comfort from the other woman, but now all she wished was to take away the hint of pain she saw dwelling at the edge of Regina's own consciousness.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Regina scoffed, looking away as her jaw tightened. "You look like someone who just saw a wounded pup." When she looked back at Emma, the regal mask was there once again. She still didn't like the idea of showing weakness. "I can't take away your nightmares if that is why you came to see me."

Emma shook her head. Regina's little mood swings used to set her off but now she knew the depth of the hurt that was laying behind them and they no longer phased her. "No, that's not why I came in. It's just… what if I hurt Henry?" She asked, searching satin brown eyes.

"I'd kill you." Regina answered back with straight certainty. For some reason that caused Emma to let out a soft laugh, not necessarily due to it being funny in nature, for it wasn't, but for the simple fact she knew it was exactly what the woman would do.

Emma's light laughter caused a small smile upon Regina's own face, breaking the small tension that had risen, and she patted the side of the bed. "Come. Sit." The brunette set her book and glasses over on the nightstand as Emma moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Regina reached out and touched the blonde's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "You won't hurt Henry. The magic, it can be frightening yet exhilarating at the same time. That power coursing through you…" She paused and moved her hand to place it over Emma's heart. "It is a part of you, _you_ have the power to take control back."

The blonde blushed as she felt Regina's hand linger over her heart. "Ever since the Snow Queen… it's just… it's unstable and I can't…" She was cut off as Regina leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

"You can." Was all Regina said as she broke the kiss. She moved back a little so she could look into her eyes, moving a few blonde locks out of the way. "You can sleep in here. I won't let anything happen." Emma quirked her brow slightly in surprise. "What? There's plenty of room on the floor." Regina commented and sat back, grabbing her book and glasses to begin reading again.

"Right, um...floor." Emma went to get up and look around. "I'll just, uh… grab a blanket." Regina sat there and watched in amusement over the top of her book as the blonde stood there awkwardly trying to figure things out, whether to go back to the guest room to get a blanket or if Regina had an extra one.

Regina set her book down and watched a little longer before finally clearing her throat to get Emma's attention. When Emma turned around she immediately noticed the amused half smirk the brunette had. "I was joking, you idiot." Regina motioned with her hand to the unoccupied side of the bed. Emma gave a sigh of relief and went around to the other side to get in. "Stop. Stop."

The blonde dropped the cover and stood there, startled at Regina's abrupt command. "What? Did you change your mind?"

Regina just rolled her eyes. "You're not seriously going to sleep in those are you?" She asked, pointing to the jeans the woman was wearing.

Emma looked down and shrugged. "Well I didn't exactly come prepared for a sleepover so this is all I have."

"You're not getting into bed with those on. Take them off." Regina made a brush away motion with her hand as she picked her book back up, no longer giving her attention to the blonde

"Uh…" Emma stood there a moment, not really knowing what to do.

"It's not like it's something I haven't already seen, Miss Swan." Regina commented as she flipped the page of her book, beginning to read again. "Or have you forgotten that lovely greeting you gave me at the door when I brought you a basket of my best apples when you first came to town." Her lip twitched upward a moment as she dared a glance sideways at the blonde.

Emma furrowed her brow as she thought to what the woman was referring to when it hit her and she blushed a million shades of red as she remember. She clambered out of her jeans posthaste and flew under the covers, laying down on her side facing away from Regina, the brunette giving a light chuckle as she nestled back against her own pillow and focused on her reading.

Silence lingered, with only the sound of turning pages. Emma laid there fighting sleep for as long as she could, afraid the nightmares would surface once more, but it was a losing battle as her eyes began to flutter shut. "Regina?" She mumbled in a whisper.

"Yes?" The brunette answered her back softly.

"Thank you."

Regina looked over at the other woman turned away from her and reached out to rake her fingers lightly through Emma's hair. "You're welcome. Now get some sleep." She repeated the motion until she felt the blonde relax into the unconsciousness of slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Decided to do another quick chapter of this story before moving back over to work on my other fic again. I hope you enjoy. And as always... Reviews = love. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04<strong>

Regina began to stir but frowned when she found she was unable to move as freely as she wished; something, or more like someone, was wrapped around her and kept her from moving. As she slowly pulled herself from slumber, her eyes fluttering open, she turned her head slightly to find Emma nestled against her, her one arm wrapped securely around the brunette woman as her head rested peacefully on her shoulder. Regina gingerly moved her hand to run a finger featherlight along the woman's brow as she moved a wisp of hair from Emma's face. The blonde scrunched her nose at the touch as it tickled her skin, but continued to sleep as she nestled closer.

The room was still filled with darkness, the sun not even making it's presence known yet through the slits in the curtains. Regina knew she had to get up before Henry but it was far too early still, and resigned that she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon due to Emma's claim on her anyway. She tried to find sleep once again but her attempts seemed futile. Giving a sigh of defeat, she used her time instead to think as she lay there staring up at the ceiling.

She realized she had not shared her bed with anyone since Graham, until now. However, with Graham it had been solely of physical need. While sexually satisfying, to an extent, she had still craved for someone to love her. If she were honest with herself, perhaps she had hoped in time he would love her, but that would have required returning his heart and she knew if she had, he would have left. There was no emotion there. _But this, with Emma_… She absentmindedly stroked the blonde's arm with her thumb as she rested her own upon it. _Is this what it is like to be loved in return?_

Regina was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Emma grip her tighter and mumbled something within her sleep. She turned her head to look at the blonde just as she began to mumble again. "Regina's mine." The brunette arched her brow at the claiming words used but she quickly noticed the worried look upon Emma's face as her own brow furrowed and she gripped tighter still. Concerned, Regina found herself moving to gently bring her lips to the woman's forehead and placed a lingering kiss there. Feeling the woman gradually relax, she eventually pulled back to witness the calm peacefulness return to Emma's face once more.

For the next hour, Regina lay there watching the blonde slumber, as she herself dozed in and out of sleep here and there. When she woke at one point, she found Emma had shifted, finally no longer clinging so desperately and she took that opportunity to slip out of bed to get up for the day. Finding an outfit, she quickly moved down the hall to check on Henry before heading to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once she was finished, Regina looked in on Emma to make sure she was okay, and found her snuggled under the covers since the brunette was no longer there for warmth. Satisfied that no nightmares seemed to be present, Regina gingerly shut the door and made her way downstairs. She stopped first in the study to pick up the dirty glasses from the previous evening then headed into the kitchen, placing them in the sink before starting a pot of coffee.

While she waited for it to warm up, she stood there resting her hands on the counter as her thoughts drifted once again. How had the woman, that still laid in her bed upstairs, become so intricately woven into her life that she had been able to steal her heart without Regina knowing, until now; it scared her. _A thief, indeed_. She mused to herself, her lip twitching up faintly. Less than twenty-four hours ago she would have thought of none of this. But the kiss... It was after that kiss in the car that everything seemed to erupt in chaos within her mind, yet pieces falling into place at the same time. How was that even possible? Was that what they meant by organized chaos? She felt like she was constantly warring within herself for control of her emotions. It was as if something had awakened within her when Emma had kissed her, and she in turn kissed back. It was something she realized now, that she had not felt since Daniel. And even when comparing, to help her understand, it was stronger than even that.

Sighing, she slowly pulled herself back to the present and moved over to the sink to turn the water on so it could heat up to wash the few glasses that were there. Perhaps getting lost in a mundane task such as cleaning would help her. With her back turned she didn't notice her son as he came padding into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stretched.

"Morning, mom." Henry commented as he walked over to the island and folded his arms on it before resting his chin on them, his eyes still blinking away the sleep.

Regina looked up and glanced over her shoulder when she heard her son's voice. "Henry, you're up quite early, I usually have to wake you." She gave a soft smile at him before turning back around to finish up the last glass. Regina released the water from the sink, then moved to grab a mug and pour a cup of coffee for herself. Fixing it to her liking, she soon turned around to lean against the counter and took a careful sip of the hot liquid as she watched over her son; he seemed to be thinking of something himself, but what?

"So…" Henry started as he slowly glanced up at her through his lashes, his chin remaining nestled on his arms. "I went into your room to look for something." Regina paused a moment as she regarded her son, knowing what, or in this case _who_, he found and waited for his questions to arise. "Why's Emma in your room? And in your bed?"

Pushing off the counter, Regina walked over to the island where her son was and set her coffee mug down on it. She knew any misstep in her reaction to his questions would be quickly picked up on by him and she'd have that many more to answer. "Well, darling, it was late when we were done talking so I offered her the guest room for the night. However, she was having nightmares and didn't trust herself being alone with her magic still unstable, so she came to find me when she saw my light was on." She paused to gauge his reaction before reaching out to brush some hair from his face. "She was afraid of hurting you, with you so close across the hall. And I promised her I would make sure nothing happened."

Henry looked up at her and nodded as he yawned and leaned against her side sleepily. "You know you can tell me if you guys want to be together, right?" He mumbled, eyes half-lidded. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Regina ran her fingers through her son's hair as he spoke. She didn't want to say anything without Emma there as well. They hadn't exactly talked about anything truly yet, and to be honest, she still didn't know what they were or would become. "I know, dear. I'm quite aware you are no longer a little kid, but you are still my little prince." She stood there continuing her motions as she thought. "Why don't you go finish getting ready, I'll wake Emma and we can all go down to the diner for breakfast this morning before you have to go to school?" That would give her time to perhaps have a word with the blonde before they left.

Henry perked up a bit at the mention of going to the diner with his moms. When it's just the two of them, they usually had breakfast at home. Slipping from his chair, he went to leave the kitchen but stopped and pivoted to look back at Regina. "I just meant it would be cool with me, you and mom being together. Don't get me wrong. Killian and Robin are cool and all but… you're my moms and we're already a family. Aren't we?" He arched his brow a moment as he paused, then letting out a sigh he continued. "I'm just saying, if you _do_ love each other… it'd just make it a lot easier not to have to always choose between you two." He ended softly, lowering his eyes and turned back around to head upstairs to get ready.

Regina watched her son until he disappeared upstairs. She then moved to fill another cup of coffee before grabbing her own off the counter and headed back up to her room. Opening the door she went over and set the two mugs on the nightstand, taking a sit on the bed next to Emma. The blonde was laying there on her stomach, hair fanned out along her pillow, her arm outstretched in Regina's empty spot on the bed where she had been searching for the missing woman in her sleep. Regina watched her a minute or two before reaching out and running her fingers along the blonde's arm in a featherlight caress.

Emma hummed contently as she slowly began to stir from the sensation. She moved her arm up under Regina's pillow as she stretched slightly, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up to find mesmerizingly, silken brown eyes watching her. "What?" She asked in a voice that came out in an almost whisper.

Regina didn't respond right away, instead letting her eyes drift over the contours of Emma's body where the sheets clung to it. When her eyes came upon the blonde's face once more, she found the woman's cheeks quite flushed. "Simply admiring, dear." She purred, a slight smirk coming upon her lips, which caused the pink in Emma's cheeks to intensify. "By the way, did you know you're clingy in your sleep?" Regina asked, flicking the end of her brow up to emphasize the question. She grabbed the two coffee mugs she had brought in and handed one over to Emma as she moved to sit up.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I'm used to sleeping alone." Emma stated a bit flustered, taking a sip of the dark hot liquid.

"Well, you also mumble in your sleep." Regina added casually, taking a sip of her own coffee before setting it back down. "Things like, 'Regina's mine'." She commented as she looked down and brushed a non-existent piece of lint from her pants. "I have refused to ever be considered 'claimed', Miss Swan. I have had many throughout my life try to do such."

Emma was frozen in her spot, she wasn't even sure if she could remember how to breathe. _Did I actually say that in my sleep? Shit! And here I thought it was my out of control magic that I had to worry about. Out of control mouth more like it. Ugh._ "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean it. I… I was asleep and must have been having a nightmare or something." Emma groaned inwardly to herself. _That lame excuse didn't even make sense._

Emma was so busy internalizing and berating herself she didn't notice the amused expression etching upon the brunette's face. Regina took hold of Emma's chin gently so that she would look at her. "You didn't mean it? Are you sure?" She asked as she moved an inch closer, dropping her gaze to the blonde's lips and smirked as she watched them part, waiting for a kiss that would not come. "Shame… I was going to say, for _you_, I might make an exception. _Only_ if you accept my claim in return." Her smirk grew as she watched the blush rise from the blonde's neck to her face.

What was she to even say to that? Emma's mind swirled with the intoxication that was all Regina, only getting slight relief as the brunette moved back to her previous position. It took all Emma had, not to let out the faintest whimper. She tried to steady her breathing, taking a sip of her coffee in hopes of it helping; she was surprised she hadn't dropped it.

Regina had been so wrapped up in enjoying flustering the blonde - it was one of her favorite pastimes after all - that her original reasoning for coming up there had slipped her mind. But as the silence set in, it was then that she remembered the little issue. "Our son knows you slept in my bed, by the way." She stated nonchalantly, reaching for her mug once more.

Emma had just been taking a sip of her own when Regina's words registered in her mind and she spit out half of her coffee that was in her mouth, while some even managed to escape over the lip of her mug, splashing her. "Shit! Ow, ow." _And there goes the coffee. Dammit._

Narrowing her eyes as she watched the other woman's reaction to her statement, Regina took the mug away from Emma and put it down along with her own. "These sheets cost more than your paycheck, I'd rather you not ruin them, thank you." She got up to grab a towel, returning it to toss it at the blonde.

Emma grumbled as she snatched the towel up and began patting at her shirt and the sheet. "Well it's your fault for giving me that kind of news when I'm in the middle of drinking the coffee _you_ made me!"

Regina arched her brow. "Excuse me? Don't go blaming me for your transgressions. I was simply making you aware of the situation at hand." Emma just rolled her eyes at the brunette's chiding, continuing to check for anymore spots. "Take it off." Regina said in an almost command as she stood there at the foot of the bed. Emma's hand stopped with the towel as she looked up at the brunette. "What? I can't very well wash it with you still in it. Take it off so I can throw it in the laundry." Regina stated again, folding her arms as she waited for her demand to be met.

Emma hesitated, still thinking the woman couldn't be serious but the annoyed look upon Regina's face said otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she managed to get the nerve up to grab at the hem of her shirt and lift it over her head. Quickly tossing it to the end of the bed, the blonde gripped the sheet and brought it up to cover herself. Regina made a click of her tongue as she rolled her eyes at Emma's modesty, reaching down to pick up the soiled shirt. "You may borrow one of my shirts for the time being." She offered, walking over to her closet to find one for the blonde. "I told Henry to get ready and we would all go have breakfast at the diner before he has to go to school."

Emma just watched the brunette as she continued to sort through her closet in search of something for her to wear. She gripped the sheet a little tighter as she brought it higher to just under her chin. She felt entirely too exposed, sitting there with nothing on but her underwear, and decided to make a move as she reached one hand out to grab at the comforter as well.

"Ah, here we go." Regina turned back around with a choice shirt in hand, just in time to see Emma pull the comforter into place. The brunette chuckled as she made her way back over and tossed the shirt on the end of the bed, then walked over to Emma's side of it and bent down, taking the woman's chin between her fingers once again. "A bashful swan is so intriguing." She smirked before leaning in and placing a sensuous kiss upon the blonde's lips. "Change and come down when you're ready." She whispered against her lips then kissed her one more time before moving to leave.

"Wait." Emma called out just as Regina went to open the door. "What did you tell him?" She still wondered how much their son actually knew.

Regina glanced over her shoulder and with an arch of her brow. "I told him the truth." She stated plainly, turning back to open the door and leave.

Emma just stared at the empty space where the brunette had just been. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ She groaned and fell back in bed. _So much for waiting and talking to him together when the time was right. What had she gotten herself into?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Henry were sitting in the living room waiting when Emma finally came down the stairs. "Hey, mom." The boy greeted as he looked up from his comic book.

"Hey, kiddo." Emma gave him a small smile and shoved her hands in her back pocket. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing how much or even _what_ he knew. Sure her and Regina hadn't exactly done anything but were they actually together now? Hell, she didn't even know at this point. All she did know is her brain didn't seem to function when the brunette was close and that made things that much more complicated.

"Well, now that everyone is ready…" Regina started as she stood from the couch, looking Emma over. "I guess we can go. You can finish that when you get home, Henry." She turned to comment to the boy.

Henry closed up his comic and laid it on the coffee table before hopping off the couch to go grab his coat and scarf. Emma watched him walk by then shifted her attention back to Regina, who was now walking towards her. The brunette stopped in front of her and fussed over the shirt Emma was wearing, fixing the collar as she looked past her a moment to see Henry with his back turned. Leaning in Regina placed a chaste kiss upon the blonde's lips and smirked before moving around her to go to their son and help him adjust his coat.

Emma just stood there motionless; she hadn't expected the kiss and it caught her off guard. "Are you coming or not, Miss Swan? We don't have all day." Regina called back to the woman as she grabbed her own coat and slipped it on. "I'd like for our son to have some sort of nourishment before school." That pushed the blonde out of her state and she rolled her eyes, pivoting on her heels to make her way over to them, snatching her jacket as they headed out the front door.


End file.
